godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgarin's Diamonds
Bulgarin's Diamonds were a group of diamonds owned by Ray Bulgarin who were worth $2,000,000. In 2008, the diamonds were stolen and were taken to New York City, and they drove several mob and gang hits and shootouts in the city that year as Bulgarin tried to reclaim them and many gangs tried to claim them. History Ray Bulgarin owned $2,000,000 worth of diamonds that he gained in the Adriatic Sea, and planned to sell them to become one of the richest Russian Mafia mobsters in the world. However, in 2007 they were stolen by an Egyptian man known only as "The Cook", who took them aboard a ship called "Platypus", which was a cargo ship bound for multiple parts of the world, including the United States. Many people from across the world, mainly Egypt, China, and Europe, boarded the ship and planned to get off in the United States illegally. One of them was Niko Bellic, whom Bulgarin blamed for the theft of the diamonds. Bellic fled from him and hid out in a Brighton Beach apartment with his cousin Roman Bellic, and Bulgarin moved to New York City while pretending to be dead. He allied with Dimitri Rascalov of the Faustin crime family in search of Bellic, while The Cook brought the diamonds into New York City in a cake. The diamonds were then bought by Tony Prince, a nightclub owner who wanted to give them to his boyfriend Evan Moss. However, the deal was ambushed by The Lost MC, whose "old lady" Ashley Butler told Pegorino crime family Ray Boccino about the deal - Ray hired The Lost to steal the diamonds for him. The bikers killed Evan Moss and hid the diamonds in trash bags in Manhattan, and as the bikers took the heat, Boccino had his associates Joseph DiLeo, Johnny Barbosa, and Luca Silvestri collect the trash in a garbage truck while disguised as waste management employees. Tony Prince found out about the collection of the diamonds and sent some associates to take them back, but they were killed, and Luca and Joe took the diamonds for themselves after Niko left them with the garbage truck. Luca planned to escape to Las Vegas with the others, but they were chased down to Central Park and Niko killed the three of them and took the diamonds to Ray. Soon after, Ray planned to sell the diamonds to the Jewish Mob of Isaac Roth, whose underboss Mori Green was a connoisseur of diamonds. The deal took place in The Smithsonian, with the bikers overseeing the security of the deal, Niko negotiating the transfer of the diamonds, and the Jewish Mobsters planning to buy the diamonds. However, Tony Prince's associate Luis Lopez crashed the deal and the Jewish mobsters and The Lost MC were massacred in a huge gunfight. Luis stole the diamonds, The Lost MC member Johnny Klebitz stole the money, and Niko left empty-handed. Luis brought the diamonds back to Tony, while Ray attempted to interrogate Johnny on the location of the diamonds and the money. Niko was sent to kill Isaac Roth when he claimed that Ray tricked him, and Niko also killed The Lost MC biker Jim Fitzgerald, a friend of Johnny who helped in the theft of the money. Niko thought of a plot to regain the diamonds; kidnapping Ancelotti crime family mob daughter Gracie Ancelotti. Since Tony and Luis were associates of the Ancelottis, they were forced to trade the diamonds for her, but the deal was ambushed by Bulgarin crime family and Rascalov crime family minions. Niko succeeded in escaping the deal with his friend Patrick McReary, but the diamonds were taken by the Bulgarin hitmen and driven away. With Bulgarin in control of the diamonds, he hid them in Flushing Meadows Park in the trash. However, Luis killed Bulgarin at the John F. Kennedy International Airport in his plane as it took off, and he headed over to the park to meet Tony and his friend Yusuf Amir. They contemplated about the loss of the diamonds, but they were already happy that their enemies were dead, and that they could now franchise Tony's clubs. The diamonds were discovered in the trash there by Jerry Kapowitz, a Vietnam War veteran who was a homeless man. With the diamonds, he bought an estate in New Jersey and planned to move to Miami to open a gun store and mansion there. Category:Miscellaneous